


Back to Normal

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season 3 Episode 16 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's leaving and everything is going back to 'normal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, another Suits fanfic! First off, thanks for reading and leaving kudos on my other works! It really means a lot to me :)
> 
> So, I thought that at the end of 3x16, the breakup between Scottie and Harvey was really anti-climactic. So, this stays true to the ep. except for the last five minutes. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, Lana, for beta reading this even though she wasn't familiar with the fandom!

"Hey," Harvey said as he came back into Dana's office. 

"Hi Harvey," Scottie replied, staring out the window. "You're back."

"I'm back," he agreed. "I just need to say again that I'm sorry. I'm well aware that it's not making up for anything, but I feel really bad about hiding things from you. I know that I've been botching up this relationship from the beginning and I've been thinking that maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Harvey smiled tightly at her. "Nothing has gone right for us, has it?" It wasn't a question. 

"Are you actually trying to make me feel better as you break up with me?" she asked sardonically. "Wow. Of course you'd act like a gentleman when it doesn't matter anymore. You were just telling me that you loved me fifteen minutes ago and now you're ending it?"

Harvey sighed. Up to this very moment, he actually hadn't planned on ending it with Scottie. He thought that he'd just apologize. In any case, even though their relationship hadn't been smooth flowing, it hadn't been that terrible. "I don't know," he finally replied. He let out a deep breath. "Maybe this isn't the right time to have this conversation. Forget I said anything."

"I can't overlook this, Harvey!" Scottie yelled as she stood up and stood toe to toe with him. "You can't say things like that and expect me to ignore it and pretend it never happened!"

"Okay, let's not pretend." Harvey gestured between him and Scottie. "I think that this whole thing between us is a disaster waiting to happen. And, as cliché as it sounds, I'm actually willing to take the blame for it. I lied to you and withheld things from you and maybe I just wasn't ready for this much commitment."

"So, are we over?" she asked in a small voice; she desperately hoped he'd say 'no' and tell her that he was willing to work on their failing relationship.

Unfortunately for her, he nodded in response. “I think we should break up, Dana. You're leaving, and who knows if you'll even be in New York. It's probably for the best."

"Of course," she muttered. "I should've known that you actually committing to a relationship was too good to last. I guess we are over then. Good thing I'm not working here anymore, right?"

"Come on, we can still be friends," he said quietly. "We have history and I like being with you. I loved you, still love you, just as a friend. I'd rather not sleep with you again the next time we run into each other because that would be awkward."

Scottie shook her head quickly and swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall. "You always saw me as a friend, but I really do love you, Harvey. I'm not like Donna. I can't ignore how I feel."

"What do you even mean?"

"Sometimes, you can be so dense! I can't pretend that I don't love you. Now that I know that you don't return my feelings, my feelings will eventually go away. Until I get over you, though, I don't want to see you. I'm not a masochist; I can't put myself through that."

"Fair enough," he agreed quietly, guilt rushing through him. He'd always known that Scottie loved him and for a little while, he’d thought he loved her. But, it was all platonic. Instead she was a very good friend who also happened to be great in bed. "When you meet another guy, call me and we'll have celebratory drinks."

"Okay. But you're paying." 

Harvey smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

\---

"What are you still doing here?" Harvey saw Mike as he walked out of Dana's office. "I thought you’d left."

"I forgot my phone." Mike glanced at Harvey warily. "Did something happen? You look kinda sad."

"Not sad exactly. Scottie and I have ended our relationship."

"You guys broke up?" Mike let out a low whistle. "I knew that it was going to happen at some point but this was sooner than I expected. I mean, we just talked like ten minutes ago and you were together then."

Harvey nodded as he pushed open the door to his office. "Yeah, we broke up," he echoed. "It was unplanned but at least it's really over now." He moved over to where he kept his scotch. "Want a drink?"

"Sure, why not? Seems like everything’s just coming to an end. My job here, your relationship." Mike smiled sadly. "It's all going to go back to normal for you, everything how it was a year ago."

"Well, it's definitely not going back to normal. It's going to be really strange," Harvey corrected as he handed Mike a glass. "I actually liked having you as my associate. It was fun pawning off my boring cases and it helped that you weren't a complete idiot like some of the others."

"Are you going to replace me?" Mike asked. "I am irreplaceable but you'll find some Harvard douchebag to work for you, right?"

Harvey just smirked. "I'm not replacing you. In fact, I’ve thought about this and there is a way for you to continue to help me. I was going to tell you on Monday but since you're here now… this is a genius idea."

"Is it actually legal?" Mike asked. 

"It is!" Harvey leaned forward, excited. "As long as you sign an NDA saying that you won't talk about cases to the opposition, you can advise me. You can't come to court but you can still pretend to be a lawyer."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Donna shaking her head at them. 

"It's legal so it's a fantastic idea," Harvey defended himself. 

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied as she poured herself a glass of scotch and propped herself on the corner of Harvey's sofa. "None of us really want to you to leave."

"I didn't want to leave either." If Mike had an option, he'd have been fine with being a junior associate for the rest of his life. Working for Pearson Specter was fun and he was able to actually be something. But, the investment banking job was also a good fit for him. Risk management was, after all, his forte. 

"At least you're not rotting in jail," Donna responded optimistically. "That would be a lot worse."

"Actually," Mike admitted, "I'm pretty excited about the new job. It probably won't be as much fun as this one but I’ll have flexible hours plus the added bonus of not having to hide anything from the other employees."

"So, this is it," Harvey said. "You're not my associate anymore. You're right. Things are reverting back to the pre-Mike days."

"Speaking of the old days, where's Scottie? I saw her in her office a little while ago," Donna glanced around the room. "I was looking for her. I have her letter and she said she'd wait for me to finish it."

"She decided to go home," the senior partner replied shortly. "Give it to her on Monday. She's not quitting quite yet."

"Can’t you give it to her? You'll see her before Monday, right?"

Harvey glanced over at Mike and mouthed, "Do something." Mike nodded in acknowledgement. "Donna," he said, "I'll drop it off on my way home. It's the least I can do." He moved to take the envelope from Donna's hands; she reluctantly handed it to him. 

"Why do you want to go?" Donna started to ask but Mike swiftly interrupted her. 

"I'll call her and ask when she wants me to give it to her," he said, knowing the last thing Harvey would want to do was meet Scottie. "The letter's stating the dissolution of her non-compete right?" he asked as he moved towards the door. "I'll see if she wants it now."

"Okay…" she agreed slowly. Something was off but Donna couldn't quite lay her finger on what exactly it was. 

"Sit down Mike," Harvey muttered, not wanting to be left alone with Donna. He recognized the look on her face and he knew she was realizing something wasn’t quite right and soon, she'd start to pry. "Just give it to her in the morning. I'll text you her address."

Mike frowned at his soon-to-be ex-boss, but sank back into the black leather arm chair anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to Harvey explain his odd behavior to the ever-perceptive Donna and he'd been here long enough to know that she always knew when Harvey was hiding something from her. Sure enough, Donna looked at Harvey and Mike and raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me what you two did this time?" she demanded with her patented glare. 

"Oh, this was all Harvey," Mike said, throwing Harvey under the bus. He held up his palms. "I'm completely innocent." Donna shifted her glare onto Harvey and regarded at him expectantly. "So…" she prompted. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly. "Everything's fine."

"Okay guys." Mike stood up and gestured towards the door. "I'm going to go. See you guys on Monday." He rushed out of the room, leaving Harvey and Donna alone in Harvey’s office. 

"What happened?" she asked him again. "You’re an awful liar, Harvey. You know I'll always catch you so don't even bother pretending. You're upset about something and I'm pretty sure it's not about Mike leaving, since he's basically still working here. So, what is it?"

"Scottie and I ended things," he answered calmly. "And, don't say anything," he added, "because I don't want to hear it."

"Oh my god, Harvey," she muttered, not knowing what else to say. What was an acceptable thing to say to someone who had just broken up with his girlfriend, anyway? Harvey didn't look too upset about the whole thing; he looked more guilty than anything. "I'm sorry to hear that," she finally said. 

Harvey just shrugged. "I screwed up but I didn't want to fix it. You said yourself, Scottie always needed a reason to be pissed at me and we're too similar to actually be in a relationship. I think I'm happier alone anyway."

"I didn't have anything to do with you prolonging the eventual breakup, did I? I did, after all, twist your arm and made you apologize and reconcile with her every time you guys fought."

"Sure, you were part of the reason I didn't give up right away. But for a little bit, I actually thought it would last. Then after the whole thing with Mike, I realized that she and I weren't right together. I didn't plan to break it off tonight. It just happened."

"I want you to be happy Harvey," Donna admitted. "I don't care if you're single or with Scottie. Do whatever you feel is right."

He nodded. "I am happy, Donna. I may not show it all the time, but I have nothing to complain about."

"No, you really don't," she agreed. "And, don't worry. Everything will work itself out soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
